the indigo prophecy
by Indigo Claws
Summary: JayFeather recieves a prophecy from Starclan about BumbleStripe's kits! Can IndigoKit save the clans or will they all perish? This is my first fanfic so plz no flames and leave a review! Plz read :)
1. Prologue!

**helloooo everyone! Im andrew! This is my first fic ever. I luv warrior cats so plz reead and review! No flames!**

Chapter 1: prolgue!

Moonheart cried in pain. The kits were cuming!

"Get JayFeather!" She screemed at her mate, BumbleStripe!

"OK ok ok!" The tabby scramble too his paws and stumbeled out of th nursery!

"JayFeather! JayFeather!" BumbleStripe called. "Jayfeather! MoonHeart is kidding!"

The blind tom had leafs in his mouth. "Ok I have the medicine now she can kit!"

"Ok!" BumblStripe smiled hugely.

They wandered back to the nursry were MoonHeart was crying!

"Pooooosh!" JayFeather told her.

The beaiuotiful queen clinched her jaws and puuuuuushed. Then 4 kits came out!

"They are so beaiuotiful." JayFeather gazed at them with smiles.

"We hav such amaaaaizng! kits!" BumbleStripe yowled with hapenis.

Moonheart sied tiredly. "I am so tired. Lets name them."

"Ok." he sat down by his mate and looked at te for newborn kits.

He points a paw at the yellow one. "Now about ButterflyKit?"

MoonHeart nodded nodded. "Yes, Butterflytail ist a great name!"

Butterflykit smiled and nodded happily. She liked that name!

Then BumbleStripe looked at the other kit. It was a tome with black fur and a red collar. "Gasspp! Its SCOURGE!" HE GASPED. "His name is ScourgeKit!"

"Gross!" The silver queen cried. She pushed the ugly evil kit away.

"Let's name this one Angelkit." He pointed at the white kit. Angelkit purred.

Moonheart looked down

Moonheart looked down at the last kit. It was a tom with beautifull indigo fur. His paws were flecked with tiny whit dots like stars. His tale was plumy and long and his eyes were bright blue like neon blue!

"IndigoKit!" She delcaired.

"The most amazon kit ever!" Bumblestripe screamed.

JayFeather gasped. "¿Indigo?"

The medic cat closed his eyes and heard voices... "The claws of indigo will save the lake from the evil blood shadows!" SpottedLeaves whispered softly.

Jayfeather gasped. He looked down at Indigokit. He would save them all!

 **I know, it is short, but I will update agane! Plz fav and leave reviews! My fav kit is indigokit. Whos yours?**


	2. Thendead!

**This isnt funny! ScrougeKit is eviiil! Thank for the review tho!**

 **And this is** ** _nut_** **starkits prophecy! This is the indigo prophecy! Get it rite bro! :)**

Chaoter 2: moonSunshine

The sky was clear. Their were no clouds in the sky. It was sunhigh, the sun shined in the sky. No clouuds blocked the shinning sun.

"Its such a beaitiful!" BumbleStripe meowed. "Day!"

IndigoKit followed his father out of the nursry into the thunderclan camp. AngelKit walked beside him. He snowwhite plet sparkled like frosty mice in the sunlight. ButterKit flew past them and screeched with hapenis.

MoonHeart staid behind in the nursery with ScroogeKit.

"I want 2 go out!" The evil kit howled!

No! MoonHart hissed! "U r evil. U r bad! Why cunt you be moor like IndigoKit or Angelkit? They are purrfect unlike youuu!"

Scourge grolwed. He raised his paw and slashed te queens belleh. Blooood guuuushed and her body was stinky with death.

"Di!" Her evil son yowled. "Die! Die!"

"Noooope!" MoonheaRt resisted. "Nevaaaar!"

Then HumbleStripe wocked back in with the 3 other kits. They gasped! MoonHeart was deading!

"Bad Scorge!" the tabby tom helled. "Bad! Time out!"

Scourgekit grumbled and sat in the corner.

Indigokit frowned.

Then suddenly the medicine cat named JayFeather who was a smull sliver tabby wit blind eyes and only tree whiskers on each side of his muzzle walked in. He cried out: "I cannnooot save her! I sorryyyyy!"

BumbleStrile cried and cried until his eyes wood no cry no more. He was so sad! His mate was ded!

"It is all Scourges folt!" He whaled.

JauFeather new it all along. "Scourge is the blood! Indigokit must kill him!"

"Noooo!" IndigoKit cried. "My fur will get messy!"

What could he do now? His muther dieded and now he was have to kill his brother!

 **Gasp! What happen next?**


	3. ANGLES

**WHUUUT?! This is not spoof, this is ALMUST canon almoste! And YUSS, Indigo Prophesy is a game in USAAAAA. NOT EVERYWERE ELSA! It is Fahrenheight in diffent countrees... ANYWAY, ENJOOOOOY Next! Chapter!s**

"I CUNT KILL SCORGUE!" INDIGOKIT WAILED.

"Y not?" JayFeather questined him.

Indigokit looked up at the medicine cat with his electric blue eyes blinking sadly.

"Fiiiinie!" He gruwled. "I kill him then. GOSH."

the silver tabbie wocked over to the evil kit and slashed his cluws at him. ScourgeKit shreked.

"NOOOOOO!" INDigokit cried.

His bruther was dead!

"JayFeahter, you meaniepohhpooh!" indigokit said.

"Thats nut nice!" AngelKit yelled at the med cat.

Scourgekit was deeead! Oh no!

Thn his sister Anglekit cummed over to him and HEALED HUM.

"Did I DIE?!" Scourge gasped.

Jayfeather gaspED! "Anglekit needs to be meh appy!"

"I dont wunt to be your appy!" the wite shecat hissed. "YOURE MEAN. you hurted Scrouge!"

"But hes evil!" he argued.

IndigoKit frowned. "Butt he is hour brother."

THEN BRAMBELSTAr came into the nursrey. It was time for the to become appreantices! Yayyyy!

"I want my mentos to be Holyleaf!" Butterfliekit said.

"But she ded." Angelkit mewed.

"Cuz she was evul." Indigokit reminde her.

"So duny be like Hollyleaves Scourgekit." BrableStar told te tiny kitten.

IndigoPaw patted Scourge on te shoulder. "Its okay, bruther..."

 **JayFeather is a meanipoohpooh!**


	4. Noooooo!

**THX GUYS! I NEW YOUD LUV THE STORY! I WORK SO HARD! HERES NEXT CHAPPY!**

today BumbleStripe's kits got there mentors. They were so exited.

I am so proud of u." BumbleStripe told his kids. "MoonHart wood be too."

"She is witching from starclan." ButterKit sed.

"That rite, ButterflyTail," the dad noodled his head. "She watch from starclan."

They weighted for BrambleStar to start te seremonies. "All cats old enuf to cache there own pray cum beneath the HighLeje for a CLAN MEETING!"

The Donderclan cuts came to the highledge for the CLAN MEETING! The kits where soooo exited!

"I want my mento to b BrambkeStar!" IndigoKit said.

"Kk," the brown tabbie nodded. "Indigokit is my new appy! I will make you the best warrier in te forest!"

"YAAAAAY?" the little kid screamed with hapenis.

BumbleStripe smiled. "Coooooo!"

BrambleStar cleared his throte. "ButterflyKit, yer mentor is... Longtail!"

"Wuuuuuut." She cried. "But hes BLIND and OLD!"

"I dunt care he is yo mentor now!" The leader gruled.

"Fine." She wined.

"Moving on!" BumbleStar rolled his es. "scourgekits mentor is... Bloomfall!"

"I dont wunt to train him!" BlossomFell exclaimed.

"Okaaaaay," BrambleStar said. "His motor is Foxleap!"

"No!" The tom said. "I dont want that evil kit as meh appy!"

"Uhhh, kk. Then scroogekits mento is.. Bluestar?"

"No!" BlueStar growled. "Icky!"

"Fine!" BramblestR yelled. "ScrougeKit gets no mentor!"

"Aw..." Scourgekit cried.

"Whose my mentor, Brambletras?" Anglekit asked.

"Your menor is Rosepetal," Bramblestar declared.

"wait!" JayFeaather inteupted. "Anglekit must BE MY APPY!"

"NOOO!" INDIGO AND ANGKEKIT WAILED. "NOOOOOOO!"


	5. hcurn

**WOOOOW thx for allll of you support, guys! Here is newest chappy! I want to rite more stories later. I am cumming up wit ideas alreddy. Wood ypu read my other fan fics if I post them?**

Chapter Six: JayFeather the FATHER

You r mean!" Jndigokit shitted at JayFeather.

"Yeah!" AngelKit yowled. "I dunt wanna b yer apprentis!"

"Butt u haf 2!" The tabby whaled. "U can heel cats butter then anycat evaaar!"

Indigokit stood bye his sister. She coodnt be his apprentis. He was too meaaan!

Then BrambleStar cleared his throte: "I um surrey, but he is rite. Anglekit is a good healer. She need to be his appy."

"Ha!" JayFeather laffed.

"Im sorry" indigokit wispered to her.

She sniffled. "Is ok."

JaYfeather padded too his den. "Com on, Anglepaw."

"Finee." Te white shecat sighed. "Im cumming, JayFeather!"

"Cum, IndigoPaw," BrambleStar said. "Let go train in the forest."

"OK."

3 moons later...

"Omg!" IndigoPaw and ButterflyPaw and ScourgPaw gasped. "Angelpaw! Yer PREGGY?!"

"YEHA!" She cried. "The father is JayFeather!

"Butt that is agaenst the med code!" Scourge said

"Wut do you care about clan codes?l" butterpaw asked him.

"Wut do I do?!" Angelkit cried.

"Kill him!" BumbkeStripe sujjested.

"I kill him." Scoureoaw volunteered.

Te black tom walked into the dark den. He rased his shurp claws and murdred JayFeather!

"My kits are cuming!" Angelpaw cried. "I need Jayfeather!"

"But he's ded!" IndigoPae sed

The med cat appy went over to the bluddy body and HEALED HIM!

"Ok, let's have deez kitz!" JayFeater mewed.

She had the kits. There were to: whitekit and creamyKit

"They look..." Jayfeater meowed in thot. "Like..."

"We dunt need him anymore." Scourgekit reminds his sister. So he killed him agane.

"Thx," she SMI!Ed.

ScourgeKit is not so baf afterall!


	6. D:

Auther's note:: look guyz i am chrying too write a really good stories here butt sum of u r really mean! This is a good stori sow I dont no flamiming me! I wunt to continue te story but i dont no if i cuz sum of u r being mean! Not all of u but sum of u. How wood u liik it if i pointe out all of yer misteaks? I try to mak the story perfekt but sumtimes I mess up... We are not perfect!

I will post mor chappys later if peeps stop being such meaniepoohpoohs!


	7. Chapter 7

"Now that JayFeather is ded," AngelPaw meowed, "I need to resieve my full name becuz now I am the new DonderClan med cat!"

"OK!" The cats agreed!

KestrelFlite and WillowShine took her too the MoonPool. She came back wit her new name: AngelHalo!

"Wow!" Every one said. "Awesum name!"


	8. Okay!

"Okay, wow, you are really a good warrier!" BrambleStar exclaimed.

"Okay, that is wut I think as well, BrambleStar," IndigoPaw agreed.

"Okay," the tabbie leader noodled his head, "Lets make u a warrier!"

"Okay," IndigoPaw smiled biggly.

"In honor of your beauty and intellect, I name u IndigoClaw!" BrambleStar decleired.

"IndigoClaw! IndigClaw! IndigoClaw!" The Thunderclan cats cheared.

"Wow!" He breathed. Then he wentt to te centre of camp to sit vigil. It was cold at nite and he falled asleep.

In the mourning, AngelHalo wok him up playfully. "IndigoClaw, you sleeped during your virgin!"

"Oh nose!" He cried. "Is they all mad at me?"

"No," the white she-cat meawed. "No cat noticed."

"Oh good." He blinked his eyes.

* * *

 **Ok, guyyyyz, I'm getting better rite? Thx for the feedback... I will try harder for u all!**


	9. Lavenderp

The pale claws of the morning sun raked the sky above the lake casting milky shadows across the rippling surface. The chirps and chatters of the nocturnal birdsong dwindled into the waking call of the wren and warbler.

Indigoclaw yawned as light streamed through the branches of the bramble den. Today was his third day as a true warrior of ThunderClan. He sprang to his paws and stretched out the sleepiness from his muscles.

The blue tomcat slipped out of the den, careful to not disturb his snoozing denmates. The camp was quiet except for his sister, the medicine cat, who was returning from the forest with leaves in her mouth.

"Angelhalo!" He called to her with a whisper.

She waved her tail at him and entered the shade of her den. He followed her in. The scent of bitter herbs was overwhelming.

"Indigoclaw!" Two tiny voices mewed.

Whitekit and Creamykit hopped over the neat piles of herbs and leaped at his head. The warrior laughed softly and squirmed away from their tender grasp.

"Jayfeather left me such a mess," Angelhalo sighed as she set her sprigs of lavender on the cold, stone earth.

She began rubbing the scented flowers on a dark stain of the den's floor where Scourgepaw had murdered the blind, old medicine cat just a few days prior. What a dastardly tom he had been! Good riddance.

"How is training going, now that you have no mentor?" Indigoclaw asked.

The white queen shrugged as her kits began chasing each other around her paws. "The other medicine cats are helping me, and while I sleep I am dreaming with StarClan. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf show me all about the lake's herbs, and even the medicine from the old forest territories."

Indigoclaw nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.

"What happened to Jayfeather?" Whitekit mewed as she nipped at the lavender sprigs.

"He's in StarClan," Angelhalo blinked, though her eyes flashed with uncertainty.

"Well," Indigoclaw shuffled his paws awkwardly, "I need to check and see if I'm on dawn patrol today."

"Alright," Angelhalo turned her back on him as he left.

By this time the other cats had finally awakened. Butterflypaw and Scourgepaw approached him eagerly.

"I can't believe we're still apprentices!" The golden she-cat giggled with a hint of jealousy. "I wish old Longtail would actually woke up in the morning."

"I wish I didn't have this stupid collar," Scourgepaw muttered, "It chokes me while I eat prey. Plus, I don't even have a mentor!"

"As for your collar," IndigoClaw suggested, "I heard Longtail used to be really good at cutting them off! Why don't I train you, Scourgepaw? At least until Bramblestar finds you a mentor."

"You'd do that?" The icy-eyed tom mewed. "You're the best brother ever!"

"I try," the warrior purred.

* * *

 **How is this? Is this better?**


	10. Chapter 10

Guyz, if yuo dont like my fic, then go read someone elses. Yuo dont HAVE to read mine! You cood go read that other fic that yuo keep saying... Starkits Prophecy. Well this story is nut starkits prophecy! So go read that if yuo like it so muchh!

I really am tryin, butt you just are nut nice to me! Haf of you say the story is grate and the other half says its really poopy. Who do i listen too? Te people that encourage me? Or the people that hurt me?

I dunt want to change my writing styles anymore. It is like asking me to stop waring my jersey and cap to football gams or for girls its like be asked to go to a library without any clothes on. It hurts. Its degrading.

I spent a really long time makin my profile perfect... It take a long time for me to correct everything. I am not perfect.

If you wunt to read something cool go see Prin Pardus or Brighteyes of Thunderclan. They r my heroes.

I wunt to write on this website because someday I want to be someones hero to.

-andrew aka IndigoClaws


	11. Chapter 11

"Lets learn to fight! " sourgekit meowed.

"Okay" indigoclaw nodded.

They trained all day and scourgepaw became really good. Bramblesyar saw how good he was and decided to make him a warrior! His name became scourgewhip!


End file.
